Loss and Gain
by Frigg
Summary: Lothíriel faces the fact that she might loose her husband and has to be strong ...


LOSS AND GAIN 

Lothíriel had been furious with her husband ever since he had announced that he would lead an éored himself to go on a mission to the border country to seek out a party of Dunlendings that had raided the villages for quite some time.

"It cannot be necessary for the king to go on such missions! It is the job of your marshals, Éomer!"

Éomer looked at her, shaking his head: "I cannot demand such things of my marshals, if I am not prepared to go myself, my love."

"You have got a family now; we need you and Elfwine will need you for many years yet; he is only six years old" the queen continued.

Éomer's eyes darkened, his famous temper beginning to show.

"I have made up my mind, Lothy, and nothing you can say can change this. Besides, it is only a small party as far as we have heard; it will not be that dangerous."

The queen recoiled but she still looked angry. "Understand, husband, that I only worry about you, nothing else. Besides you are a father, you must think of the children; they will need their father for a good while yet"

"I know, my love, and I am also thinking of the children, but Elfhelm and Éothain have children as well, and still I command them to go. I simply cannot put myself above them in this matter."

He pulled her into his arms and learned his chin against her head. "Are you coming to bed, my love?" he asked.

"I just want to look in on the children, then I will join you" Involuntarily, Lothíriel smiled at her husband.

Lothíriel tucked in their twin daughters, pulled the cover over her eldest son and smiled as she looked at her youngest son, who lay on his belly. All four of them slept soundly.

Lothíriel was sure that she was expecting again; she had not told Éomer yet and she was not sure that she should do it now. She decided to wait until he was back. She closed the door to the children's rooms and went to their bedchamber.

Éomer sat in one of the high backed chairs in front of the fire, only dressed in his breeches, looking thoughtfully into the flames.

"Why are you not in bed, my love" the queen asked.

"I wanted to wait until you got back," he replied, pulling her onto his lap and hiding his face in her hair. His lips nuzzled her neck and he sighed audibly.

"Don't you understand, Lothy, I do not want to leave you and the children, but I have to, also because of the oath I swore to Gondor. I am the king and must be an example to the men. Even Aragorn has to leave Arwen and his family behind in cases like this that threaten our countries."

"I do understand, my love, I simply cannot bear the thought of loosing you." Lothíriel took his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you too much."

She moved her hands to his shoulders and kissed him fiercely. Éomer rose, bringing her with him and started unlacing her dress.

"I want a night to bring with me, we will be leaving at first light tomorrow" he said huskily.

Next morning they woke from a discreet knocking on the door. "My Lord" Éothain's voice said "the men are getting their breakfast; we are ready to leave in an hour or so."

"Very well", Éomer replied. He leaned over to kiss Lothíriel and swung his legs out of the bed.

He went to the adjoining room to wash and dress. Lothíriel also got up and dressed and when Éomer emerged, she was ready to help him don his armour.

"It always feels so definite when I help you doing this" she said "just as if I am sending you out on something from where you will never return."

"Hush, my love, I will get back to you, I promise – and I always keep my promises!" Éomer smiled at her as she stood in front of him, adjusting his breastplates.

"Let's go get some breakfast and will you then see me off, my lady?" he smiled.

"You know I will," she said, kissing him softly on the lips.

They walked through the dark corridors hand in hand and moved into the silent hall where the men were having their breakfast. They stood to greet their king and queen and Éomer motioned them to sit down as he and Lothíriel sat down to their breakfast.

Suddenly the door opened and little feet hurried across the hall, Elfwine came running only dressed in his nightshirt, his sleep-tousled blond hair so like his father's flying about him.

"Papa, papa - where are you going", the little boy cried.

Éomer caught his son and heir in his arms. "We have some business at the border, Elfwine, and I need to go with Éothain and the men to see to it."

He sat down the boy and kneeled in front of him "And I need you to take care of your mother and your sisters and brother while I am gone; can you do that?" Elfwine looked at his father, his dark eyes solemnly looking into his father's. He nodded.

"Now, go put on some clothes," Lothíriel said "and then you can watch the men leave together with me."

The sun was rising over the mountains as Lothíriel stood on the steps leading up to the Golden Hall, holding the hand of her son and watching the men mount. Éomer came down the steps, holding his helmet. He stopped in front of his wife and son and bent down to kiss the brow of his son.

"See you soon, my boy," he said. He then turned to his wife; he lifted her chin with his gloved hand and whispered, "Smile for me, my love. I will be back before you know it." He kissed her softly and she smiled at him. Then he turned and went down the last two steps to Firefoot, who was waiting for him. He put on his helmet, mounted and then called out. "We ride, Rohirrim".

He cast one last look at his wife, nodded imperceptibly to her and then rode ahead of the column towards the gate. Elfwine squeezed his mother's hand and they stood looking after the men until they could not see them anymore.

The days went by; nothing was heard from the riders for at least a fortnight. Lothíriel worried, but told herself that this was perfectly normal. She had taken Éomer's place on the council and tried to keep things as normal as possible in the everyday business of the kingdom. She also tried to keep her anxiety from showing too much, when she was with her children, but it was obvious that at least Elfwine saw behind her mask. Melia, Éothain's wife and her trusted companion, spent most days and evenings with Lothíriel, waiting for the men and the two women tried to occupy their children at the same time as they tried to reassure each other.

Lothíriel was almost certain now that she was expecting another child. "I do wish that I had told Éomer of my suspicions", she told Melia "only it would not have kept him by my side."

Melia nodded "Take care, my lady, the child will not profit from your worrying so much. They will get back safely, I know it." The queen only nodded, staring out in the darkness as if she willed the men to come home.

A couple of days later, one of the guards came running into the council room and reported breathlessly that the riders were returning to Edoras. Lothíriel jumped up and ran outside to stand on the castle steps. In the distance she saw riders approaching, but she did not see the white horsetail of Éomer's helmet. A cold hand grasped her heart. Melia had come to stand beside her.

"I cannot see the king", Lothíriel said.

"They are yet too distant to tell, my lady"; Melia tried to console her but she also felt that something must be wrong; no way Éomer would have left his place ahead of the riders unless anything had happened.

The riders reached the gates and rode up to the stairs of Meduseld. At the bottom of the stairs they dismounted and from one of the supply carts, they carried a seemingly lifeless body: the king.

Éothain came up to the queen and his wife; he addressed the queen: "They ambushed us, my lady and it seemed that they went solely for the king. We had no warning."

Lothíriel woke and ran to her husband's side: "Send for the healers" she ordered "and carry the king to his chambers." She felt like her inside was ripped to pieces. "Melia, take care of the children. They should not see their father like this!" she commanded.

Lothíriel saw to it that her husband was carried into the bedroom and laid on the bed. Éothain and she removed his armour and outer clothing to examine his wounds.

Apart from a large slash to his forehead, the main reason for his unconsciousness seemed to be the loss of blood stemming from multiple wounds to his body; the most significant a large wound to his side. Both the wadded west, which the king wore under his armour, the tunic and the shirt were totally soaked with blood.

"Luckily we got him home very quickly; of course he has lost a lot of blood, but the wounds seem clean enough" Éothain tried to assure his queen. Lothíriel looked at her husband's wounds. She felt slightly queasy, but managed to keep her calm.

She turned to Fréa, one of her other maids, just as the healers entered the room "Bring water, cloths and bandages" she ordered. The head healer Merwyn looked at her queen; he saw her paleness and that she looked slightly queasy and said calmly "Leave this to us, my Lady; we will call for you when we are done."

Lothíriel shook her head "No, I will stay by my husband's side. What kind of a wife would I be if I could not be by his side."

The healers and the queen worked well into the night, tending to the wounds of the king. At no point during their ministrations had Éomer been awake and Lothíriel could tell from the looks of the healers that they were worried about this. Finally, all wounds were dressed and the king rested peacefully. Lothíriel was exhausted.

One of the healers looked at her and said, "Go get some rest, my Lady. We will watch over the king and if he awakes, we shall call you." Lothíriel consented, she bent over her husband and kissed him; and then she turned and went to the children's chambers.

Melia greeted her "They are all sleeping, my Lady, but I had a hard time convincing Elfwine that he should stay with his sisters and brother and not go running to his father." Lothíriel looked in on the children, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She sighed, "Where is Éothain, Melia?"

"He has been taking some rest and then he has been waiting along with Wyn and Gamling in the hall, my Lady."

"I am going to them now," Lothíriel looked weary. "But, my Lady.." "I must write to Éowyn, and to Aragorn to let them know. And to my father" her voice trailed off. She hurried to the hall and found her husband's counsellors and friends waiting.

Éothain was the first to greet her "How is he, I mean, how is the king faring?"

"I do not know, he is still unconscious." Lothíriel looked weary and she felt close to tears, but then she lifted her head and looked at Wyn "Wyn, we need to get some letters off to the lady Éowyn and King Elessar".

"Already done, my Lady; the messengers left a couple of hours ago." "And to my father?" "To him also, my Lady." "Go to bed, my queen, you need your rest, if you are to be any good to the king."

Lothíriel consented and let Melia guide her to Éowyn's old room, where a bed had been prepared for her. She slept well into the day, waking by the soft touch of little hands on her face. She opened her eyes and looked into the dark green and blue eyes of two little girls sitting on the bed.

When they saw their mother open her eyes, they giggled happily. At the side of the bed Elfwine and Haldred were looking at their mother, Elfwine's eyes very solemn and dark. It stung Lothíriel's heart to see her son, who was so very like his father.

"Is papa badly hurt?" Elfwine asked.

"Yes, and he is sleeping" Lothíriel embraced her sons "so you cannot see him right now; you will have to wait." She felt absolutely desolate.

"I need to get up" she said "and then I will go and to see to your father and tell you how he is." Lothíriel hurried to get dressed and not bothering with getting any breakfast, she hurried to their bedroom.

Merwyn, the head healer, sat by the king's bed; he stood as the queen entered. "The king has been resting quietly, but he is running a fever, my lady" he said and he could not keep the worry out of his voice. Lothíriel went to her husband's side and put a hand on his forehead; it was burning.

"How long" she asked Merwyn.

"Only for the past couple of hours; we had hoped that we could avoid the infection, as the wounds seemed clean, but you can never tell what poisons may be on the weapons of our enemies. We shall just have to wait and see what happens during the next hours."

The queen nodded "Go get some rest, Merwyn. I will stay with my husband." Lothíriel sat down by Éomer's side and took his hand. He moved slightly in his sleep and she stroked his hair away from his eyes. "Oh, my love, I was so afraid that this was going to happen" she thought.

Éothain and Ermenred entered the room quietly. Ermenred, who had a friend of Éomer's father and loved the young king as his own son, went over to the bed.

"How is he, my lady?" he asked.

"Not well, I am afraid; the healers could not prevent the fever; that is what is most serious now apart from the amount of blood that he has lost." Lothíriel felt the tears swelling in her eyes, but she held them back; she needed to be strong now.

"I will stay with my husband for a while and then I would like to see the council in my husband's study." Éothain took his leave to summon the council and Ermenred took the queen's hand. "He will get better; he is a strong man." The queen looked at the older man "I know" she said, giving him a faint smile. She then sat down again, looking at her husband, deep in thoughts.

After a while, one of the other healers, Féordla, came into the room, bringing with her water and cloths. "I will stay with the king now, my lady. Lord Éothain told me to let you know that the council is ready for you." Lothíriel cast one last look at her husband and then left the room.

In Éomer's study, his counsellors had gathered. All of them wore solemn expressions. They bowed when the queen entered the room. "I gather that you have all heard how fares the king?" she asked and they all nodded. She turned towards the first marshal "Lord Éothain, can we be sure now that the Dunlendings will not strike now that they know that the king is badly wounded?"

Éothain contemplated this for a while: "No, my lady, we cannot be sure but they are not so strong that they will be able to attack Edoras. In the letter to King Elessar we asked that he and Lord Faramir enforced their patrolling of the border, also to keep the Dunlendings from attacking the villages. We also asked the prince, your father for help. Besides, Elfheim is out there with his men, keeping an eye on them".

"Very well" the queen said "then we shall just have to wait and see; there is really nothing else we can do at the moment." Ermenred spoke up, and the rest of the council nodded their consent "Dear Lady, go to your children and get some rest. We shall keep you informed if anything happens". "Also with the king" he added to himself.

Lothíriel nodded "I will just see, how my husband is doing and then I will go to my chambers." She left the men.

Éothain watched her leave and turned to the others "Let us pray to the gods that the king will live. Surely the queen will be devastated if indeed he were to die. I have never seen two people, who love each other more."

"Perhaps that love is what will indeed carry him through" Ermenred mused.

Lothíriel entered their bedchamber. Just as she approached the bed, Éomer moved in his sleep moaning loudly. "It is the fever, my lady." Féordla was just wringing a cloth before she put it on the king's brow. As Lothíriel watched her husband, he suddenly began tossing and turning, mumbling in Rohirric.

By now, Lothíriel know enough Rohirric to tell what he was saying. He was rambling about Théodred and his death at the Fords of the Isen. Apparently, the fate of his cousin was still deep within him and something, which he could not forget.

Lothíriel took his hand, stroking as if trying to calm him and uttering a few soothing words in Rohirric. This seemed to calm him down for a while, but soon he started tossing and turning again.

Merwyn, the head healer came into the room "The next couple of days will be critical, I believe. My lady, you should rest," he said having seen telltale signs that the queen may be pregnant again.

Lothíriel shook her head. "I will go look in on my children and be with them for a while, but I am coming back. I wish to be with my husband." Her voice and her demeanour did not leave them much choice.

Lothíriel went to her children, who were having their dinner. She sat down with them, embracing her daughters and looking into the solemn eyes of her eldest son. "Can we not go and see papa, mama?" Elfwine's voice was pleading.

"Your father is very ill, Elfwine and he will not even know that you are there. But – if you are very, very quiet at least you can come with me."

"I want to go, too, mama" the youngest son Haldred tore at his mother's sleeve. She looked into his grey eyes, so much like her father's. "Haldred, yes then – but you must be very quiet, too."

She did not really want to finish the thought, but could not bear denying her sons to see their father. After all he might .... She left her daughters with Melia and took her sons to see their father. Both boys stood quietly by the bed, looking at their father, unable to apprehend that he was really that ill. Both put a small hand in their father's, trying to understand why he did not just open his eyes and laugh at them as he used to.

Elfwine looked up at his mother: "Papa is very ill, isn't he? Will he be better soon?" Lothíriel could not reply, but just nodded. She let Féordla lead the boys out and took over the watch at Éomer's bed.

A week went by in this way. Éomer's fever did not seem to break and Lothíriel watched over him, only with little intervals where she spent time with the children, got something to eat and sleep a little. Éothain, Ermenred and Melia tried to reason with her, but in vain. She refused to spare herself and stayed steadily at her husband's side, drying his forehead, helping the healers change his shirt and bed linen and holding his hand, trying to comfort him. One night very late, the guard at the gate announced riders approaching.

Éothain rushed out to meet them and was not at all surprised to see Éowyn and her husband dismounting. "It is so good to see you," the marshal sighed.

"How is he, and how is Lothíriel", the princess of Ithilien inquired, rushing through the doors to get to her brother and his wife.

She embraced her sister-in-law, noticing how pale and drawn she looked. "How much have you slept this past week" she inquired.

Lothíriel looked at her "Enough, how can I sleep when I do not know whether the man I love will live or die?"

"What about your children?" Éowyn asked "I see them in the morning and I eat with them; they know that their father is gravely ill and they respect that I am not always in the mood to play with them."

"And when do you sleep?" Éowyn looked at her sister-in-law, her brow furrowed.

"Hardly ever, because I cannot ..... I keep seeing Éomer's face before me. Sometimes I sleep in the chair when I watch over him." Lothíriel faced up to her sister-in-law. "Éowyn, please understand that you cannot tear me away from him."

"I will not, but I will take turns with you to watch over him."

Éowyn went to her brother's side. "Now, how is he" she inquired. Merwyn had known the king's sister for a long time and knew that she was a healer, too, and he did not try to hide anything from her. "If this fever do not break soon, I am not sure what will happen, milady." Éowyn nodded and sat down at the bedside.

"If you do not want to leave his side, then sit down and take some rest at least. If you fall asleep, I shall wake you if anything changes." She implored her sister-in-law. Faramir placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I shall be with the children if you need me." Éowyn placed her hand over her husbands and nodded. She looked at the queen "Have you written Aragorn as well?"

Lothíriel nodded "Yes, at the same time as we wrote you and Faramir." She sank down in the large chair by the bedside. "I am glad you and Faramir are here." She held Éowyn's hand and squeezed it. Then she leaned back and closed her eyes.

As morning dawned, the two women were still sitting at Éomer's side. He had almost been delirious during the night, tossing and turning and calling out. They gathered from his ravings that he was dreaming of the Pelennor Fields and the terrible battle fought there. Éowyn heard him call out her name several times.

"I wonder what he is seeing", she mused.

"Probably when he found you and believed you dead. He has often said that this was the moment when he lost all hope; first finding your uncle and then you. He said that he did not even recognize himself." Lothíriel smiled sadly. She dried the sweat from her husband's brow.

"I wish I knew whether the letter has reached Aragorn. He is the only one I know, who would be able to succumb this fever."

"It did reach me" a voice said, and through the door walked a man in hood and cloak together with Faramir, "Your rider reached me some days ago and I set out at once."

Lothíriel took the hand of their friend in both hers "I am so glad to see you, my lord. I fear that I will lose him, if you ......"

Her voice died, and she winced as a pain shot through her abdomen and clenched her fist. Then she sunk down on a chair, her face turning ashen and she seemed close to fainting.

Faramir rushed to his cousin's side and Éowyn cast her a worried look "Lothíriel, what is the matter? Let us get her to her room." And then a thought hit her: "Merwyn – is she pregnant again?" "I do not know, milady. But I have been wondering about this."

Lothíriel looked up at Éowyn, her voice hoarse with pain "Yes, I imagined so; I was certain. But now I think that I may be loosing it."

Faramir lifted her up and a pool of blood was visible on the chair and the floor. "I think that you are right; hurry, get her to her bed and fetch one of the other healers to assist King Elessar. We cannot risk the queen's life as well."

Aragorn's brow furrowed. "Yes, look to the queen. Then I will set about to try to get Éomer back to her." He shed his cloak and sat down by Éomer's side. Faramir returned after having carried Lothíriel to her chamber.

"She will be in good hands with Merwyn and Éowyn; there is probably nothing they can do about the child, but that is not important now."

Aragorn nodded. "I have brought some athelas, Faramir. It is in my saddlebags. Will you fetch for me – and have the servants bring some hot water." Faramir obliged; he had seen Aragorn at this before and also had heard the tales of how he had brought Éowyn and himself back from under the Black Shadow.

Aragorn sat down and lay his hand upon Éomer's brow, whispering Elvish words and holding his hand. Faramir brought the hot water and Aragorn crushed the leaves into the water. At once, the life-giving scent of the athelas filled the king's bedroom.

Once more, Aragorn lay his hand upon Éomer's brow and stayed thus for a while. Then he looked up at Faramir and said. "The fever has gone and the poison has left him" he said. "Now he just needs to sleep peacefully and then he will soon be up again. Provided, of course, that his wounds will allow him."

"Oh, you know Éomer – it will take more than a couple of wounds to keep him down for long." Faramir smiled at his king. "I am grateful that you came."

"The oath works the other way round as well," Aragorn smiled. "We are closely connected through bonds of friendship and love ever to let harm come to any of us. But – let us go to Lothíriel and tell her."

"I will stay with Éomer, although I do not suppose that he will awake anytime soon." Faramir said.

Aragorn went to Lothíriel's chamber. Merwyn and Éowyn had taken good care of her, and she was now resting with her hand in Éowyn's.

Aragorn knelt down by the bedside and took the queen's hand. "He is going to be all right, my lady. The fever has gone and he is sleeping peacefully. By this time tomorrow, he will probably be demanding to get up – if his wounds allow it. I will stay for a time and see to it that you are both fully healed."

Lothíriel smiled at him through tears "I do not know what we should have done without you. But I .., I lost the child I was carrying."

"You took on too much", Éowyn said "but there will be other children, Lothíriel. And, besides, knowing you and my brother it will not be long after you have both recovered."

Aragorn smiled at the princess of Ithilien. "You are probably right, my lady. And – perhaps it is the way of the Valar to tell us that this was the only way to save Éomer," he said solemnly.

Lothíriel could not help smiling either, although a very teary smile. "You are right both of you; although I love my children, Éomer is much too important to me. There will be other children – and if not, we already have our share."

"Now, get some sleep, my dear" Éowyn said" "tomorrow if you are feeling well, you can go see Éomer. We will watch over him." She caressed the cheek of her sister-in-law and left the room together with Aragorn. Lothíriel lay down in her pillows, and, exhausted as she was, she soon fell asleep.

"I did induce the herbal tea I gave her with some sleeping draught; she so needs her sleep" Éowyn told Aragorn as they walked towards the hall to join Faramir and get something to eat. Faramir had just left Éomer's bedside and informed them that he was now sleeping soundly.

"He will probably wake up sometime during the night, or perhaps very early in the morning. I will stay with him; you two get some rest".

Éowyn was about to protest, but she could tell from Aragorn's face that protests would be of no use. She just inclined her head to her king and he laughed amicably.

"Not often do I get the shieldmaiden to surrender; I count every victory. The day is all but spent and so are you."

Aragorn went to the king's bedchamber and sat down in the chair beside the bed. He looked at the still young face of the king of the Rohirrim and remembered the first time he had met Éomer, when he and his two companions had been running across the fields of Rohan in pursuit of the Uruk-hai who had captured Merry and Pippin. Little had he known that this young man with the fierce attitudes and dark, stern eyes would become one of his best friends and a true ally. Therefore he had not hesitated when the messenger had arrived; he had set out almost immediately.

"I could have had a son his age" he mused. "But then Théodwyn only had eyes for a certain young captain." He smiled to himself, remembering his time as Thorongil in the service of Thengel King. He remembered Éomer's despair when he found his uncle and his sister on the battlefield, believing them dead – but also his pride when his betrothal to Prince Imrahil's beautiful, young daughter had been announced.

He smiled as he recalled the faces of the two young people on their wedding day; most certainly this alliance was politically well chosen, but it was an alliance based on love.

As Aragorn contemplated this, Éomer stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Aragorn, seemingly not realizing where he was. As he spoke, his voice was hoarse and raspy as someone who had not had something to drink for many days.

"Aragorn – where am I ...."

Aragorn poured some water in a goblet and helped him drink. "In your bed, Éomer King. Welcome back, I should say."

"I remember the ambush; I fought like mad and then everything went black." His eyes searched the room. "Where is ... Lothíriel?"

"She is sleeping; she has watched over you many nights, and – I will tell her that you are awake."

Éomer focused on Aragorn "And why are you here, my friend?"

"Because you had a fever; you have been very, very ill for the past couple of weeks and I was summoned here to help."

"A couple of weeks, but ... "

"Your country fares well; your wife and your sister have managed – with the help of my steward and your men. And everybody will be glad to see you awake."

Aragorn grinned, "Believe it or not they would rather hear you roar than your sister!"

Éomer grinned back; somehow he could imagine that this was true.

"I will go and see if your wife is awake; I gather that I will not live long, if I do not." Aragorn smiled and left the room.

Aragorn woke Éowyn "Your brother is awake; do you think that Lothíriel is well enough to go see him?"

"Most certainly; try to keep her away."

Aragorn went with Éowyn to get Lothíriel; she woke up easily from her sleep and cried from joy when she heard that her husband finally had woken. "Do you feel up to go and see him? Otherwise I can carry you" Aragorn inquired, but the petite queen got up, although with a grimace and walked slowly towards their bedroom.

"You will yet live to see the day when I cannot walk by myself. And I trust that you have told him nothing; I have to do that myself." She looked inquisitively at Aragorn and her sister-in-law.

They both confirmed that they had not. Lothíriel was still a bit unsteady because of the blood loss and Éowyn gave her a helping hand now and then, but she managed on her own. When she reached the bedroom, which she usually shared with Éomer, she dried away a tear before entering; then she went to her husband, who was sitting up in bed and embraced him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I thought that I had lost you" she simply said.

"Did I not tell you that you would never loose me?" Éomer stroked her hair, and held her as tight as he could, burying his face in her hair. Also Éowyn went up to her brother, her eyes filled with tears.

Éomer looked up and saw his sister "Tears in my sister's eyes? Then I have indeed been ill." he said with a small smile.

"Oh, yes you have" Aragorn said.

Éowyn ordered that some food be brought for the king and queen. "You both need your strength" she said and then motioned to Faramir and Aragorn that they should leave. "We will be back later."

Éomer held Lothíriel's hand and kissed it. "You look so weary, my love. Have you spent so many days and nights at my bedside to wear you out like this?"

"Aye, that too. But – I have something to tell you. Before you left, I was almost certain that I was with child again. Yesterday I lost the child; it seems that I could not keep it if I was to keep you."

Lothíriel's eyes welled over with tears "but there will be other children – and we do have ..."

"My love, we have four wonderful children; I am sorry that we could not have this one as well, but your health is the most important thing."

"And that you are alive is what is most important to me." Lothíriel leaned over to kiss her husband "Do you feel up to seeing the children? They have been asking about their father; especially Elfwine."

Éomer nodded "Yes, I suppose that I could see them for a while – but I believe that you will have to keep them from jumping up into bed with me – for the time being."

Lothíriel had Éowyn bring in the children; the boys stood looking solemnly at their father until he called them forward and then they flung their little arms around his neck.

"Careful" Éowyn exclaimed.

"It will take more than my children to break me" Éomer winced as his two little twin daughters climbed up to kiss their father. He looked at his family. "Go and rest now, my love" he said to Lothíriel "I need you to be strong again."

Éowyn took care of the children and Faramir took his cousin's arm to lead her to her room.

Éomer looked after them "I am so grateful that I am alive, Aragorn"

Aragorn smiled at him. "You should be, you rascal. And so are the rest of us. It would indeed be a different world without the king of Rohan."

"At least there would be a king, although only a very young king" Éomer pondered.

Aragorn looked at his friend "I think that Elfwine will have to wait a while before that fulfilling his destiny, do you not think?"

Éomer smiled "Aye, and I will have him better prepared for that task that I was."

"Do not worry, my friend, your queen will see to that – and I believe that she will also see to it that you are kept away from danger, at least for a foreseeable future."

Aragorn and Éomer were interrupted in their conversation as Merwyn entered the room. "Excuse me, my lords, but I need to check on his majesty's wounds."

Éomer nodded his consent and Aragorn helped Merwyn examining the wounds. They seemed to be healing well and Aragorn murmured aside to Merwyn "I think that tomorrow he will be wanting to get up. I think that we should let him."

Merwyn nodded as he was administering new bandages. "Aye, my lord, I think so too. But now I believe that the king should get his rest."

Aragorn nodded "So do I; I will join the others."

Several hours later, Éomer awoke to the sight of his wife sitting beside his bed. She was reading a book and the light fell across her lovely, serene face.

"Now I think that I did die and went to a better place," Éomer said softly.

Lothíriel laid aside the book and came to sit on the bed next to him. She took his hand and laid it to her cheek, covering it with her own. "How are you, my love?" , he inquired.

Éomer took her hand and kissed it. Lothíriel smiled.

"I am feeling much better, and I trust that you do, too? Aragorn said that your wounds were healing well and the fever is completely gone. Before we know it, he said, you will up and about and yelling commands at us all – as usual."

"Did he now? Uhm, I trust that I must get up soon, if for nothing else than to save Edoras from the rule of my sister – and you." Éomer grinned and Lothíriel could not help smiling.

"Do not worry, my love, Faramir has managed to take over and keep Éowyn – if not pacified – then quite subdued. She has worried so for you. Besides Éothain and Ermenred have managed very well. Éothain told me a while ago that the Dunlendings have now been chased back into their lands with the help of Aragorn's and father's troops. It will be a while before they bother us again."

Éomer drew a breath of relief "Perhaps I should have trusted you more, my wife, and let my men handle it. I suppose that I am still too much of a warrior for my own good."

"I agree, you are, my love – and I suppose that I would not have you any other way, but I am still grateful that you got back to me." Lothíriel caressed his cheek. "Do you feel up to getting up?"

"Yes, and to get a proper bath. But I suppose that I will have to settle for a good wash and some clean clothes. Would you tell Merwyn to have someone help me?" And then he looked at his wife, the shadow of his usual roguish grin spreading on his face.

"But do not wish to get me up too soon, dear wife, cherish the time when you are at peace from me." Lothíriel shook her head and got up to get Merwyn, kissing her husband on the cheek. True, it would take more than a couple of Dunlendings to keep her husband down for a longer period.

Three weeks went by; Éomer got out of bed for longer and longer periods at a time. Aragorn had left after a week "After all, I do have things to attend to at Minas Tirith" he smiled "and as I am allowing my steward to stay for a while longer, I believe that I should go home and relieve my darling queen of the burdens of my council."

He clasped hands with his friend: "I always enjoy spending time with you and your queen; of course the circumstances could have been better. The next time we meet it will be a joyous occasion; I believe that we will spend the solstice celebrations with you, if we may?"

"Of course you may – if you feel up to travelling in wintertime, Meduseld will always be open to you and your family," Éomer grinned "Somehow I believe that the ranger in you prefers to spend such a festive season here in my relaxed surroundings compared to your rather stuffy court?"

Aragorn grinned. "You are so right, but do not tell anyone. I believe that Faramir and your sister will feel much the same way – and it will be good for the children to see each other."

Aragorn's and Arwen's oldest boy was close to same age as Elfwine and Haldred and so was the heir of Ithilien, Elboron.

"Then it is agreed; our families will celebrate the winter solstice here at Edoras" Lothíriel smiled "and father will be here, too, I am sure." She bid a hearty farewell to Aragorn, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. She whispered "I am forever in your debt, my lord".

A couple of weeks later, the Royal couple stood on the steps of Meduseld along with their children seeing Éowyn and Faramir off. Lothíriel hugged her sister-in-law. "Thank you for being here when I needed someone".

Éowyn laughed, "Somebody has to help out with that git that I call a brother – seeming that he cannot keep out of trouble." Faramir and Éomer clasped hands; even though at first Éomer had had a hard time accepting that his sister wanted to marry the young Steward of Gondor, they had become close these past years.

Éomer turned to his sister "Hope to see you soon again, sister, and under happier circumstances. Thank you for helping out here" and then he grinned "I am sure that all your old beaus and my advisors are grateful that you are leaving now." He hugged her warmly and kissed her.

Éowyn laughed at him and mounted her horse "See you in a couple of months." Faramir followed her and they waved goodbye to their family. Lothíriel, Éomer and their children watched the party for a while; then the children went in to play and their parents followed them.

Éomer was still a bit pale compared to what he used to be and also a little out of breath, but during the past couple of weeks he had recovered remarkably.

They went into the hall. Éomer went to his throne and sat down, pulling his wife onto his lap. "Five weeks ago I did not expect to be back in here" he mused "and especially not having you in my lap, my love." He held her close as he said it, burying his face in her hair.

Lothíriel giggled "No, and I am sure that I will no longer be safe from you, my lord; now that we have both recovered."

Éomer looked up "You mean that ..."

"Yes, Midra says that I have recovered now from the miscarriage, but if you are not up to it ..." Éomer looked at her "Up to it; I shall certainly show you tonight, my love, that I am more than up to it. I have missed you in our bed, you know."

"I know; I have missed you as well," Lothíriel whispered.

Éomer chuckled "We can always start slowly; we need not rush. I am sure that Melia will not mind looking after the children." Then he sighed "But that is tonight, for now I believe that my council would like to see me; after all I cannot stay idle, we have work to do."

The king and queen of Rohan got up; Éomer pulled his wife to him and looked into her eyes: "For now, then, let us part to go about our business; later we can get to enjoy some time together. For although we have lost something, we have gained as well; we are alive, our children are well and we have got each other. What more could we want?"

Lothíriel kissed her husband's lips, squeezed his hand and left to call in the king's council and to see to her children, thinking that he was right. There was nothing left to want.


End file.
